


drazzling incubus

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 某天驅魔人托尼被邀請至某個偏僻的木屋裡為一個男孩進行驅魔儀式。





	1. Chapter 1

托尼提著包踏上木制台阶时，老旧的簷廊为欢迎他而发出一阵阵粗轧的尖叫。托尼想这如果是部鬼片的话倒是个气氛中上的序曲。  
他还没来得及按下门铃，屋里的人已经站在里头那扇雕花毛玻璃门后问他是不是史塔克先生。问他的人是一位女士，她的身影在纱门与毛玻璃后影影绰绰地闪动。她有些惊慌的语气让托尼不由往后一看，大片大片的阳光还洒落在他脚边，但就是照不进这间屋子。托尼见过许多人，而习惯隐匿在暗处的人多是这样的，他们特別小心翼翼，稍微有个风吹草动就会感受到草木皆兵的压迫感，偏又惧怕光明不肯冒头出来一探究竟，只能躲在原地被自己的想像折磨。托尼不好说实际上是否真是如此，或许八九不离十，但那又如何呢。他既不是心理医生也不是社会福利局的人，托尼史塔克只是个与教会合作的驱魔人，拿人钱财与人消灾。  
＂是的女士，托尼史塔克应教会要求前来为您服务。＂  
门一打开，托尼就听见面前的女士哽咽地说：＂谢天谢地。您再不来，都不晓得我可怜的孩子还要再被那个恶灵折磨多久。＂说着说着便啜泣了起来，托尼忍著对方大概是过於激动而大得不像女人的手劲，直到她的情绪平缓下来后才握住她的手让自己得以脱身，并且尽可能不表现出自己的不耐烦向对方保证他正是因此而来。  
女士约莫发现自己的失态，赶紧让出空间把托尼迎进屋内，并在带上门时抹掉自己脸上的眼泪，回头对托尼不好意思地笑了下。  
＂请原谅我，我们实在是没有其他办法了。＂  
＂能够理解。＂  
＂还没向您做自我介绍，我的名字是梅‧帕克，请叫我梅就好了。＂  
＂那也叫我托尼吧，我建议我们彼此都放轻松点，这么一来会比较容易进行之后要做的事。＂  
梅从善如流地叫了一声托尼。

梅带托尼往屋里走的时候，一一为他介绍屋里的空间配置，占据一楼走廊左侧的是有一座老式壁炉的起居室，在前后各有一个出入口，分別对应了走廊右侧靠门口处的杂物储藏室与靠后的厨房与餐厅，而走廊尽头中央是通往二楼的楼梯，左右两侧各有一扇门，两扇门上的锁头都落了一层厚厚的灰，看上去很久没被打开过。  
托尼问梅那两个小房间是用来做什么的，梅顿了下，淡淡地回答：＂一间是我先生的暗房，另一间是地下室，但自从他去世后就用不上这两间房间，我便上锁了。＂  
托尼礼貌性地说了句我很遗憾，梅摇摇头，继续为他介绍二楼。  
不得不说这屋子确实十分阴暗，不晓得是不是在屋子两侧种有茂密大树的关系，阳光就像他在门口看见的那样，几乎照不进来。明明是白天，站在走廊中间只看得到被垄罩在树荫下的阴影，几近黄昏时分的晦暗。但托尼没有看到那个据说被恶灵附身的对象。  
就在他要开口问梅的时候，梅举起原本放在走廊上的一根拐杖，往天花板一块突兀的正方形木板敲了几下，＂彼得，驱魔人先生来了，我能带他进去你那儿吗？＂  
托尼陪着梅耐心地等了一会儿，才听到从头顶上传来的一声＂好的，婶婶。＂

他们头顶上的木板被往后掀开，有道梯子从那个阴暗的口子慢慢伸下来，梅拉了托尼后退避免他被梯子打到，在离地大约二十公分时梯子停了，女人用眼神向托尼示意爬上那把伸缩梯。托尼原本想将他的包交给梅，但她自己留在走廊上并没有要跟著托尼一同上阁楼的意思，这让托尼几不可察地瞇起眼，他留了个心眼，仍提著包一阶阶爬了上去。  
等他半个身子没入阁楼，梅在底下喊着她去为他们準备一点饼干与红茶，大约三十分钟后彼得记得要带托尼－－就是那位驱魔人先生下楼享用。  
托尼紧盯着那个坐在用毛毯堆叠成的地舖上的少年，听见少年开口，语气里带着甜蜜笑意回应梅的交代，脸上却面无表情地回看着托尼，又把视线从托尼的脸上顺着他的手臂落到他提著的那个包。  
托尼说不清到底谁才是那只被蛇盯上的青蛙，但阁楼的闷热让他忍不住先有了动作，扯松领带并解开领口的扣子。他本来就不喜欢穿得这么整齐，是教会那边的连络人好说歹说逼他答应第一次上门拜访时必须要穿戴整齐，若有必要拜访第二次开始才能由著他个人穿着习惯。  
＂你就是彼得‧帕克？＂  
托尼皱起眉。他会接这件案子有很大一部份是因为被指名，由被恶灵附身的当事人而非当事人家属主动向教会寻求驱魔协助，并指明要他一个非神职人员的驱魔人前来，这种例子前所未见。通常被恶灵附身的人是不会这么招摇的，也不会抱着想挑战教会的想法，他们还喜欢像蛇一样寻找阴暗湿凉的地方，而不喜欢待在这种能够照得到阳光的地方，宁愿把自己闷出一身汗也不愿离开。可这次的当事人显然不如他来时预期会看见的样子。  
＂是的，史塔克先生。＂彼得在听见梅的脚步声渐远后，终于不再像个毫无生气的人偶，甚至还对他羞涩地笑了笑，指著旁边的小凳子说如果不介意的话托尼可以坐在那儿。  
托尼摆摆手，＂我站著就好了。你家有些偏僻，我来的时候还开了一段挺长的路，开得我腰痠背痛的。幸好你在信上有说要记得準备几桶油，不然我差点要因为车子没油停在路边拦便车来了。＂  
＂那也得你拦得到车才行。＂  
彼得掀开毯子，托尼看见一双象牙色的腿，线条柔软得让人能够想像它的触感，而当彼得站起来时那双腿用力却没出现纠结的肌肉块，就如一把弓在发射前被绷紧弦，富有青春的朝气与紧实感。托尼沿着那双在男孩身上有点漂亮得过份的双腿往上看，只看到他穿着一件宽松的被洗得领口都滚起荷叶边的T恤，至於在衣物底下到底有没有穿着内裤则成了一个无关紧要又引人遐想的谜题。随着他走动而不时露出那截光洁的大腿让托尼暗自骂了句粗话，他肯定是太久没去找女人了，否则他干嘛要为了看一个男孩儿的大腿而感到裤档勒得发疼。  
＂这条路的尽头只有我们这一户，连邻居都在两个小时外的另一座山头上。＂彼得在离他五六步外的距离停下，托尼有些不确定是不是彼得看见他爬上阁楼后便攥在手里的一瓶圣水，他的指甲还卡在盖子缝里，随时都能打开泼向他面前的少年。  
＂但那不是重点。＂托尼说，＂我听说是你找我来的，而不是你的……婶婶？＂那可真是个身材火辣的婶婶。托尼轻挑的吹了声口哨，接收到彼得有些谴责的目光后耸耸肩，但不带任何歉意，他不认为自己说的有错啊。何况梅还是个寡妇，男未娶女未嫁的就不准他有点想法吗。  
＂是我。＂彼得咚地一声直直跪了下来，他朝前爬了几步，便抱住托尼的腿脚，＂请救救我吧史塔克先生！我的信仰已经要不足以支撑我抵御我体内的恶灵了！＂末了甚至带上了轻微哭音。  
怎么这家两个姓帕克的力气一个比一个大，托尼想要把彼得拉起来，让他別再这样抱着自己，但他能感受到的只有自己的西装裤已经有一边要被彼得的眼泪浸湿。少年瘦弱的肩膀因为啜泣而不停耸动着，间或冒出几个哭嗝，搞得托尼差点笑出来，又只能强压下笑意，按印象中他在教会里认识的神职人员那样，把手掌放在彼得的头上，尽可能语气放软地劝慰那个惊慌失措的少年。  
＂彼得，光只会哭是没用的，你现在要做的事是擦干眼泪，将你身上发生的事一五一十地告诉我，这样我才知道要怎么帮你。＂  
彼得抬起满是泪水的脸，红通通的眼像是托尼曾养过的大白兔，就在他要开口的时候，梅的声音又在底下响起：＂彼得？你们谈完了吗？或者你们可以下来，一边喝茶一边继续。＂  
＂我们已经谈完了，这就下去！＂  
彼得终于放开他，抹掉脸上的眼泪，又冲他感激一笑，不由分说张开手给了托尼一个结实的拥抱：＂谢谢你史塔克先生，真的非常感谢你愿意赶来这边帮助我们。＂  
托尼还有点不知道彼得在说什么，后者就踮起脚尖，下巴抵在托尼的肩头，这动作让他嘴唇几乎贴着托尼的耳垂。在快速说完一句话后彼得就放开他。

爬下伸缩梯时托尼还是拎着自己的包，由彼得为他带路。彼得推开伸缩梯旁的一扇门，＂这是给你住的房间，我就睡在你隔壁的房间，至於洗手间与浴室都在楼梯上来的转角处。如果还有任何需要你都能来敲我门。＂托尼漫不经心地嗯了声，把包丟进那个房间后出来彼得还站在门边等他。  
又是那个有点羞涩的笑容，眼睛还因为刚被水浸润过而扑闪闪地，像是这条阴暗走廊里无意闪烁的星子。跟在彼得身后一块下楼时，托尼空著的手忍不住摸上自己的耳垂，那儿好像还带着一点彼得说话时呼出的热气。

彼得说，晚上我去找你。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某天驱魔人托尼被邀请至某个偏僻的木屋里为一个男孩进行驱魔仪式。

帕克家的生活作息比一般人还要早一些，大约下午四点钟就到晚餐时刻，距离梅为他们準备的下午茶也才过了一小时多一点。  
托尼坐在餐桌边摆弄自己的手机，偶尔抬头审视正在厨房里和婶婶一起準备晚餐的彼得，老实说托尼一点儿也看不出来他有被恶灵附身的迹象。他在阁楼就知道彼得并不惧怕或厌恶阳光，懂得主动向教会求助，还能温和对待找上门的驱魔人，与他婶婶交谈时还能一直把微笑掛在嘴边，除了有些看起来睡眠不足和削瘦外，全然不像他过去看过的那些为恶灵折磨的人。  
但托尼裤管上将干未干的眼泪又是那么真实，要嘛附身在彼得身上的是个特別狡猾的恶灵，要嘛⋯⋯托尼暂时还想不出第二个可能，他决定静观其变。

彼得为了剥洋葱不得不抬眼往上看的时候，看见在托尼不耐烦地在指缝间翻飞的手机，＂这里接收不到手机讯号的，史塔克先生。讯号基地台覆盖率在这一带并不高，固定电话线被小动物咬坏也是很常见的事。＂  
＂这么说你没用手机？＂彼得眨了下眼，他手上那颗洋葱看来特別厉害，都已经特地抬眼不直视了还能把彼得给薰得泪水在眼眶里打转，睁著雾濛濛的眼对托尼摇头，＂不会吧，那你怎么上网的？还有上学怎么办？＂  
＂彼得是自学生。网路缆线没接到这儿所以我们认为没必要买电脑，他平常也不用网路学程，还是以传统的阅读书籍为主要学习方式。＂梅加入他们的话题，一边抽出餐巾纸在水龙头底下沾点凉水，捏著彼得下巴仔细替他擦掉洋葱气味与被刺激出的眼泪。少年乖巧任由摆布的模样在托尼看来简直是只柔顺的小羊羔，这么看来倒又像是恶灵最喜欢附身的类型。

彼得被梅留在厨房洗碗，他们大人则转移阵地到起居室的沙发上。  
这顿晚餐绝称不上丰富，但对托尼来说也差不多了。硬得他牙口发疼的黑麦面包、味道淡得不得了活像抹布水的汤，就连牛排都煎得几乎全熟毫无嫩度可言。餐桌上唯一让托尼挑不出毛病的大概是那一大盆沙拉，因为托尼根本不吃。  
托尼有点想念他在都市的狗窝，虽然没有身材火辣脸蛋美豔的寡妇陪在一旁说话，好歹还有味道重又好入口的外卖跟快得不得了的网路讯号，重点是他可以倒上满杯的威士忌或伏特加，而不是捧著一杯热牛奶做为饭后饮品。  
但当梅蹙紧眉头问他有什么办法能救彼得的时候，托尼便停下腹诽，听梅说起她有多担心彼得自从被恶灵附身后便有些怪异的举止，说彼得变得沈默，原本爱笑的孩子像被抽掉生气，喜欢躲在阁楼一待就是整天的时间、甚至可以不吃不喝就只是待在那儿；而且开始会梦游，有一次梅半夜起来上厕所还看见他站在楼梯口闭着眼喃喃自语，差点要往前一步踏空要摔下楼梯，还是梅拉着他慢慢将梦游中的彼得引导回自己的房间；还有，偶尔彼得的门会莫名被锁上，老屋子的隔音又不太好，她确信自己是被彼得房间传来的尖叫声惊醒，但无论她怎么拍彼得的房门都得不到回应，待隔天早上询问彼得，彼得却一脸茫然回答她自己昨晚没有锁房门也没有做恶梦。  
＂也就是说妳并没有亲眼看见他被恶灵附身的样子？＂  
梅忽然像被咬掉舌头似的噤声。托尼侧头，彼得正拿着一盘水果走近他们。  
＂请用水果。＂彼得说，仍然是一派温顺听话的姿态。托尼有点难想像这是梅口中逐渐怪异的侄子。  
就托尼刚刚听到的那些似乎没什么特別的，要他说的话大概更像是青少年不算迟来的叛逆期还有一些睡眠障碍，但梅眼里一瞬间洩漏的惊惧不容作假，应该还有些事她没说出来，他得再另外找机会问问梅。  
饭后水果像是一个讯号，空盘后没多久两个帕克就向托尼道晚安，相偕上楼回房。  
托尼又待了一会儿，但即使在夜里，他天生的灵感仍未在这屋里感受到任何特殊波动，托尼才放弃观察的念头，循著主人们为他留下的灯光上楼。

托尼从包里拿出自己的衣物与盥洗用品，还有暗袋里一瓶装满白色药片的塑胶药罐，将它们通通带入浴室。帕克家的浴室与厕所在同一间里，空间并不大，也没做干湿分离的规划，只在莲蓬头旁加了一杆帘幕用做区隔。  
托尼很快洗完，揭开帘幕扶著洗手台想要照照镜子，但热气让镜面布满一层白雾，而他低头发现自己的手在颤抖，呼吸也跟着急促起来。托尼从衣服里找出药罐，像溺水的人忽然抓住了浮木似抖著手打开，几片药片随着他的动作跳进马桶里他也不在意，就口胡乱吞了几片，又用手接了一口水喝进肚子里。  
托尼闭上眼，等待药片发挥效力，让他的手不再颤抖，狂躁的心被喜悅舒缓，那些胸口上传来的痛楚逐渐从他身上剥离。然后他才草草穿上浴袍，走回暂居的房间。

推开门的那一瞬间他以为自己产生幻觉，托尼甩了甩脑袋，坐在他床上的彼得还是阁楼里的那个。这回托尼看清楚了少年在宽大的T恤下什么也没穿，他曲著那双腿，一点也不照顾托尼的感受，像是他能不能接受另一个同性不穿底裤就直接坐在寝具上，又或者托尼可能是个男女通吃的双性恋还特別没有道德洁癖。  
讬尼扭头看往走廊深处的那扇门，仿佛希望梅会隔着墙察觉这里的动静，然后打开门制止他，＂梅有睡眠障碍，她会吃点助眠药，这时候我们才能好好说话。＂彼得跳下床把他拉进去，顺手带上门并按下门锁。  
＂我不知道你在玩什么把戏，但我先说吧，我对毛没长齐的小男孩没兴趣。＂  
＂但是小史塔克先生似乎不是这么想的呀⋯⋯＂彼得尾音高高上扬的调子像是在暗示什么，他们俩同时顺着那个勾人尾音往下看，黑色浴袍底下已经被撑出一个明显的小帐篷。彼得毫不避忌地贴上他还带着水汽的身体，＂我没在玩把戏，史塔克先生，是它让我来找你的。＂冷不防被握住的阴茎在彼得手里紧张地跳动了下。  
是它。

托尼被彼得带到床边，一把被推到床上，浴袍的带子还未被拉开，但已足够让彼得挤进他腿间，毫无阻碍地握住那根直挺的阴茎，低下头舔棒棒糖似的舔著他的阴茎。托尼受不了那种敷衍似的半调子，压着他的后脑勺逼少年把自己全部含进那个湿热的口腔里。彼得发出一声干呕，但没有挣扎著要吐掉嘴里的巨物，而是继续卖力地将他含到最底后无师自通用舌头缠住茎身，毫不在意发出响亮的啧啧水声，为他做着生涩的深喉，同时像猫一样翘高臀部随着逐渐习惯口交而夹紧双腿摇晃起来，像是背后有人正随着他口交的动作干他一样迎合着。  
＂口腔收紧，对，就是这样。＂托尼忍不住挺腰操起那张随他指示而收紧的嘴，彼得的哀鸣在这时已经无法引起正要高潮的男人任何同情爱怜。他体内的药效已经完全发作，现在就算是梅站在他面前也无法阻止他将精液喷到她心爱侄子的嘴里与脸上。  
托尼半瞇起眼，想要看清彼得脸上是否有任何不愿，高潮让他反而有些清醒，但他看见的只有彼得做了一个吞咽的动作，意犹未尽地舔著唇瓣，还用手指刮下脸上黏稠的精液送入嘴里一根根舔干净。  
＂味道很浓呀先生，＂彼得又握着他半软的阴茎，含进伞状顶端，吸干净马眼上残余的精液，才啵的一声拔出，＂但我还没射呢，要一起来一次吗？＂  
彼得顺势往后仰倒在托尼腿间，咬著自己的T恤下襬，让托尼能够好好看清楚他腿心间那根稀疏体毛无法掩盖的耸立的阴茎、往上延伸一片平坦白皙的肚皮，还有在衣物底下若隐若现的两颗小小的乳头。彼得的一只腿肆无忌惮地伸在托尼身上，另一只脚也没閒著，不轻不重地踩着他的阴茎，跟彼得抚弄自己阴茎一样的速度，慢吞吞的动着，还用脚趾故意夹弄著才刚被他自己舔干净的顶端。  
托尼坐起身，握住那个他一手就能圈住的脚腕往自己方向一扯，并不想管这样是否会伤到彼得，或许他眼前的不是彼得呢？他都说了，是它。  
刚刚摇个不停的臀部取代调皮的脚丫抵在他的阴茎前，托尼往前一挺就把自己挤进那道紧致的缝隙间，＂你得用这里让我射了你才能跟著射。＂  
＂这、这太难了⋯⋯＂彼得想分出一只手把托尼的阴茎塞进自己臀缝更深处，但托尼拒不配合，他模仿著交合的动作一边挺胯，一边握着彼得的脚腕，在那只触感让他爱不释手的腿上细细吸出一个个红印。彼得想要缩回腿还被重重咬了一口腿肚，＂不要偷懒。坏孩子会有惩罚。＂  
少年发出一声呜咽，同时握紧自己跟托尼的阴茎，将他草草塞进自己臀缝后扭动起来。有好几次準头太好在未扩张的穴口就吞进了半个龟头，托尼便又往后退，让彼得不得不迎上去重新夹住已经被他弄得又硬梆梆的阴茎。  
到最后彼得已经放弃遵从托尼的命令，臀部蹭著他的囊袋，让托尼的阴茎顶弄著他的再一起握在手心里上下揉搓。托尼像是一个君主，享受著他的小奴隸卖力的爱抚，自己则抚著那条象牙般直挺漂亮的腿，直到彼得哭叫著说就要射了的时候，才一把将彼得拉到自己腿上，吻住那个不断吐出呻吟声的嘴，吸弄那条不知所措的舌头，引导他与自己交缠在一起，然后在彼得的闷哼里一起把彼此下身弄得泥泞不堪。  
托尼还有点意犹未尽地揉了一把彼得的顶端，让还在没顶余韵里的少年抖了下身体而后抗议地咬了他嘴巴一口，但力道小得就像撒娇一样。  
亲暱地好像他们本该如此。

 

tbc.

 

之前那个信誓旦旦说要拋弃车钥匙连自行车都不踩只靠双脚的我到哪里去了呢，不对我这次真的是只靠双脚了。  
发刀五千字跟开车五百字我真心选择发刀。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

但托尼隔天醒来，他的臂弯里并没有那个打开身体任由他恣意玩弄的少年。床上干干净净的，连床单上都只有睡乱的皱折，他一个人的。而晨勃最为真实，就像昨夜他看见彼得坐在床沿等他的时候，他有点出神地想着或许那是药效导致他产生幻觉，否则怎么可能一切都不留痕迹。  
敲门声一下子把托尼拽回现实。  
彼得的声音在门板外响起：＂史塔克先生，您醒了吗？婶婶已经準备好早餐，如果您醒了我们可以一起下楼用餐。＂  
托尼打开门，把自己的身体隐在门板后，彼得看他的视线与昨日无异，是纯然的信任而不是看见与自己胡搞了一夜对象的心虚或尴尬。他垂著眼装成才刚睡醒的样子，视线快速扫过彼得露出在衣领外的肩颈，但他想起自己并未在那留下痕迹。  
他们用彼得那双细长的腿挖掘出一些愉快的玩法，他甚至让彼得抱着双腿，翘著颜色鲜嫩的阳具责令他不可自行抚摸，让他看着自己脚趾一根根被他含进嘴里慢慢吸吮，接着是小腿，再到腿窝，大腿内侧则是彼得一双腿上最敏感的地方，他不过是沿着那处舔咬，又吸啜那对囊袋，那根小家伙就又颤巍巍地吐出乳白色的浊液。  
老天，托尼在此前完全不知道自己能对一双属于少年的腿有那么多绮想，真实得让他现在就想扒下彼得的牛仔裤，亲自实验那些让他下身胀痛不已的幻觉。打住，他是来这里进行驱魔的，不是让自己成为一个淫魔的——等等，他知道了，或许一切不是他以为的药效幻觉，而是梦境，如果是这样的话便说得通了，像是他床铺的异样还有彼得为什么说要夜里才来找他却又像完全不知道发生什么。这是梦魔作祟。  
＂史塔克先生？您还好吗，还是昨天睡得不好想再睡一会儿？＂  
＂你先去吃吧。我穿个衣服就下去。＂  
彼得对他转过的念头一无所知，只对他微点头，笑得礼貌而侷促，早熟地知道自己有求於人姿态便要先低下三分。这是个聪明的孩子。托尼记下这点，在彼得转身离去前又打量了那双被牛仔裤紧紧裹住的腿，砰地一声关上门，一并带走本不该起的妄念。

成年人似乎有种毋须言语的默契，一个眼神就知道该把孩子支开才好用大人的语言进行沟通。早饭后梅请彼得去外头扫落叶，草有点长，扫起来挺费劲的，为他们的谈话不著痕迹地争取到一小段时间。  
托尼并没有先说出他的猜测，他还想听听梅会不会再说出一些佐证他猜测的事例，但梅一听到他问附身在彼得身上的恶灵是否还做出其他事时眉目间满是阴郁，握着杯子的手紧得青筋都像稀疏的网络浮突在她苍白的皮肤上，若不是早有揣想，与彼得相比托尼更宁愿相信是眼前的梅被恶灵附身。  
托尼朝她举高马克杯，喝了一口梅泡的花茶，提醒她能先喝口茶缓缓，＂趁那孩子还没进来，我想妳还有点时间能好好回想。＂  
梅压根没动她面前的杯子，双手交叉紧扣抵在额前，紧闭着眼的表情从托尼的角度看来有些扭曲，阴影笼在她脸面之上，这让她看起来不再美艷，而显得阴森起来。  
＂托尼，你养过孩子吗？你懂得看着亲手养大的孩子被恶灵引诱，可你无论如何都拉不回他的心情吗？＂梅的下颚因为咬牙切齿而隐隐抽动着肌肉，＂我的彼得，我的好孩子⋯⋯他本来是个纯洁无暇的孩子，但有天他忽然就变了，我听见他在深夜里发出不知廉耻的呻吟声，一边啜泣一边把自己当成卑微的婊子向某个邪恶的存在屈从要求肉体欢愉！他怎么能自甘堕落至此！他还只是个孩子啊！＂我所做的一切都是为了他好呀、我还能有什么办法——托尼在梅的哭泣声里听见了鞭笞的字眼后，便不忍再听下去。他终于知道梅一开始对他隐瞒的，并不是什么足以让他判断真相的事证，那是这个家里最隐密又不得不共享的苦痛。  
就托尼看来，除去仍崇尚黑巫术的人，没有人会自愿被恶灵附身的。同样的他也不认为彼得遭遇到的那些要被梅归在彼得的自甘堕落里，甚至必须因此接受梅的鞭笞以惩罚他的不洁。托尼看向窗外正拿着跟自己差不多高的扫把，费力扫拢落叶的彼得，在阳光底下的他跟托尼看过的青少年没什么不同。  
如果没有梦魔侵扰，彼得还是那个梅口中纯洁开朗的少年，他也不会来到这里，在梦境猝不及防的引诱下，发现自己竟对一个小男孩起了难以启齿的欲念。那让他觉得他跟梅是同样的人，以不是彼得的过错而将伤害包装成冠冕堂皇的惩罚加诸在他身上。

托尼将纸巾递给梅，轻描淡写地安慰她毋须惧怕，他来这里就是为了要协助他们重回正轨。  
＂失陪了，我去找彼得聊聊。＂  
托尼带着梅另外为彼得泡的那杯茶走出去，看见彼得正好扫完地，要将扫起来的落叶拖到远一点的地方烧掉，他朝彼得走过去，把杯子交给他，自己接手那袋有点沉的落叶，让彼得为他带路。  
托尼一路上都在斟酌该如何向彼得开口，却反而是彼得先向他开了口。  
＂先生，您知道依附在我身上的恶灵是什么了吗？＂  
＂通常我不会告诉当事人这方面的事，会对驱魔仪式带来麻烦。＂托尼看到少年失望地低下头，想起刚从梅口里听到的事，有別於敷衍梅的冷淡，放软口气安慰他：＂但你不用担心，那只是一个小问题，你的生活很快就会回复原状。＂  
＂回复原状？＂彼得重复了他的话，停下脚步指著面前那块因经常焚烧而留下乌黑灼痕的地，让托尼把落叶倒在那儿，然后从口袋里掏出一盒火柴，唰地一声点燃后轻轻一弹就将火柴扔进枯叶里，慢慢燃烧起来。  
＂您看我现在烧毁了枯叶，它们还能恢复原来的面貌吗？＂彼得往后退了几步，让落叶发出的烟雾将他掩在后头，＂先生，我以为您是能够理解我的。＂有些事是无论如何都无法妥协的。  
站在烟雾后的彼得，他的表情在托尼眼里奇异地与屋里的梅重合起来。  
托尼咀嚼著彼得的话，他听得懂前半段，却不知道彼得对他的熟稔口气以何作为依据，他应该是来到这儿才第一次见到彼得的，但彼得却似乎在此之前就已经见过他了。  
不对，现在与他说话的人真的是彼得吗？如果不是彼得，那就是梦魔，但他也从未驱散过梦魔，这应当与他过往的驱魔案件无关才对。  
＂您大概从不知道，您一直以来都是我的信仰。＂彼得扯出一个苦涩的笑容，那并不应该是他一个少年所拥有的，饱经苦难的模样，＂我请求您为我驱散恶灵，拯救我於黑暗，并令我做为您的信徒追随左右。＂  
救救我。  
托尼一时间说不出话。  
他想对彼得说外面的世界远没有他想的那样简单，在彼得跟他走之前，他们还得先取得彼得监护人也就是梅的同意，而且他虽然在纽约有住处，但他也会因为教会指派给他的任务而到处乱跑，沿路奔波劳碌，实在不好再带上一个彼得。何况彼得要用什么样的身分随行？还有，他又何德何能平白得到一个少年自称为他的信徒？说到底托尼史塔克只是一个驱魔人，不是什么德高望重的神职人员。  
＂你是不是被什么给迷惑了？你知道自己在说什么吗？＂  
烟雾逐渐散去，托尼看见远处木屋的门被推开，梅正要向他们走来。托尼回头，彼得的表情忽地又变回那个羊羔般的少年，噙著微笑注视梅迈开的每一步。  
＂您相信我刚刚说的话吗？＂彼得轻声问他。＂您相信我吗？＂  
托尼感觉那张微笑的面具底下仿佛已经泪流满面，声音里满是绝望。他忍不住点头。

今晚我会再去找你的。  
彼得留下那句话后头也不回地迎上梅，并在梅打量著他们的目光里温顺地回答梅的所有问话，让梅挽著他的手一起往回走。

托尼不敢置信地瞪着那两人的背影，他可没错过彼得说的那句话，正确说来是那个字。  
今晚会再来找他——刚刚与托尼说话的人到底是谁？

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

要成为一个好的驱魔人必须要学会以耐心等待，托尼用胸口一个窟窿与至今未能戒除的止痛药瘾习得这个铁则。后来那些扁平圆形的白色小药片阴错阳差陪他度过许多难捱时候，就像有人选择以烟或酒或咖啡，而他只是选择吞药片。  
药片的其中一项副作用是致幻，对干这行的托尼来说只是小事，驱魔时遇到的幻觉不在少数，药片为他带来的幻觉根本不足为惧。

但托尼此刻有些后悔。  
明知道彼得的预告另有深意，他应该好好在梦境与幻觉间择一立足，而不是在胸口又泛起无因可解的疼痛时，一迳循著本能找出被杂乱物品裹藏在行李包深处的那罐药，囫囵吞入数量不明的药片。  
他不过是一个转身，就看见彼得又只著那件宽松的T恤悄然无声地出现在本应该上锁的房里。托尼闭起眼想将看见的画面甩出脑海里，但下巴传来的舔舐与胸口前传来的压迫感又让他忍不住睁开眼。  
＂你到底是彼得还是梦魔？＂托尼抓住那两只细瘦得他能两手各自圈住的手腕，让那条作怪的舌头远离自己，未干的唾液在他们之间连接起一条十足暧昧的丝线，而后在彼得舔著上唇时断开。  
＂I'm the one who wants to love you more.* ＂  
他甩开彼得的手，力道大得迫使彼得往后踉跄几步，转身想从包里翻出圣水还有驱魔用的十字架，却被彼得先一步按住手桎梏在桌前，他们复又贴合得无一丝隙缝。托尼感觉得到自己只隔着两层薄薄的布料抵在韧实的小腹上，彼得往前一倾，兴奋不已的性器跟著胀大几分就泌出更多的液体慢慢渗透过布料濡湿那片柔软无暇的肌肤，就像为接下来拉开序幕，他即将要弄脏这个男孩。  
托尼本应推开这个被梦魔附身的男孩，坚定信仰不应接受诱惑，他该把彼得从苦难中解放，驱除他身上的恶灵，而不是随之沉沦，但托尼并未抗拒彼得推开桌上所有的物品将他推倒在桌面，甚至跪坐在他的腰腹上，以一种审视猎物的眼神打量他。  
＂那么现在，你认为我是谁呢……托尼。＂彼得问他，呼唤他的名字，而答案被封缄在他们的唇瓣间。那个亲吻甚至不像是梦魔如文献里所描述的带有情欲意味的引诱，更像是一个不言而明的回应：他们心知肚明他究竟是谁，或者答案对他们来说一点也不重要。

托尼试着保持清醒，将肉欲与良知分离，在彼得俯下身用舌头慢慢描绘他脸上的线条，而后在紧抿的唇间一下下软软地顶进，舌尖滑过齿列；托尼感觉得到自己正摸着比顶级天鹅绒还要柔软又贴合他手掌的躯体，已经微微挺起的乳尖在掌心间滑动，彼得囓咬他的唇瓣，呢喃著央求他接受这具肉体的奉献，＂我的一切都是你的。＂苦苦维持的理智在那句请求里溃不成军。  
彼得用饱满又弹性十足的臀部磨蹭著那根直挺的阴茎，用前一晚托尼命令的方式试着夹紧，但又在俯下身要求托尼舔他乳头的同时，伸手探入他们之间，将两根同样充血发硬的阴茎握在手里，像是托尼真的操起他一样臀部不住轻摇迎合，一边又挺胸好让托尼能更用力地粗鲁地吸咬他已经被舔弄得红肿的乳头，另一边也被托尼用手粗鲁地拉扯揉捻直到彼得因为疼痛与阴茎互相摩擦的快感，颤抖著将精液喷溅在托尼的胸腹间，有一点甚至沾到了托尼的下巴。他让彼得舔掉他自己的东西，调皮的梦魔只是用舌尖勾走那一点，转眼就探进他嘴里，跟他一起品嚐少年甜美的产出。  
彼得在亲吻里发出小动物般的哼声，直到不能呼吸才摇头要托尼放开他，挺起身脱掉自己唯一一件衣物，又往前挪了一下，正好跨在托尼胸前，有些软下的性器顶端恶作剧一般蹭过托尼的嘴，托尼的眼神暗了下来，但彼得只是无辜地回看他。  
托尼把彼得往前推了下，让彼得还渗著精液的龟头抵在他唇间，顺势吸了一口，还用牙齿恶意地刮过敏感的皮肉，激起彼得的颤抖，难耐地咬起指尖哼哼地让托尼把他再舔舔自己。  
＂贪心的坏男孩。＂托尼笑骂了他一句，但仍然在彼得一挺胯时将那根又逐渐翘起的东西含进嘴里，随着彼得轻摇起臀前后吞吐。  
托尼伸手掐揉搓他手感极佳的臀肉，重重拍打了一下，痛楚让彼得忍不住夹紧臀瓣，却又被托尼按著掰开，现出窄缝里正因紧张而不住收缩的穴口。  
彼得明白托尼的暗示，他模仿著托尼吞吃他的速度，舔湿自己的手指后，又把腿张得更开，让托尼能看清楚他是如何将手指一根根插入那个幽秘的入口，随着逐渐适应而操起自己来，还因为前后都被刺激著而发出急切又难以满足的哼声。  
托尼觉得自己像被彼得当成自慰用的工具，但又为了彼得沈溺性慾中的模样而更加兴奋，他忍不住握住彼得把自己操得正开心的手，吐出差一点就要再次高潮射他一嘴的阴茎，让彼得被吊在半空中，不耐烦地发出抗议。  
＂让我看看什么叫做你的一切都是我的。＂  
身为一个性慾正常的成年人，托尼曾经有过很多床伴，但没有一个及得上眼前已是梦魔化身的彼得，能同时在面上洩漏少年对待性事独有的羞怯，又毫不迟疑地扶著托尼怒张的阴茎对準他自己操软的穴口，臀部慢慢坐下一寸寸吞进去，直到整根没入后用那双被快感熏红的眼瞅著托尼，缓缓摇起腰。被温热的甬道推挤缠裹的快感让托尼再也无法忍受彼得慢悠悠的动作，他扣住彼得的手压在少年精瘦的腰间，让彼此相连的部位毫无缝隙，彼得虽然哭叫著这样太深却没有躲开，只是委屈地低下头向托尼索求安慰的亲吻。  
他们唇舌交缠，十指紧扣，下身相连，仿佛这世间没有任何人事物能将他们分开。他们已为一体。

 

腕间冰凉的触感惊醒了尚耽溺於高潮余韵中的彼得，迎上的是一扫情欲之色无比清明的眼，还有被铐在他与托尼之间的手铐。  
＂或许我该教教你，同样的招数用第二次就无效了，帕克先生。＂话虽如此，托尼仍为彼得温柔地拨开汗湿黏在额上的浏海，＂如果你是梦魔，那你定然冰冷如地狱之火，不会火热如斯。＂他亲著彼得的唇，在离开前轻轻嘬了下，发出啾地一声，衬著彼得睁大的眼睛其实挺可爱的，如果不是此时此刻决定摊牌，托尼愿意再亲吻他一次，看能否让他露出更可爱的表情。

＂现在告诉我，你假装被梦魔附身来引诱我的目的到底是什么？＂

 

 

 

tbc.

 

 

 

* 剛好在聽老歌，就把Celine Dion的老歌歌詞寫了進去XD


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

＂或许您应该先离开我再问这句话？＂  
彼得咬著下唇，还嵌合着的下身若有似无地扭了下，托尼黑著脸让他自己爬到另侧，拽下旁边椅背挂着的浴巾让身无寸缕的男孩能够稍微遮遮，彼得抓住那条浴巾，只迳自垫在臀下，随着变幻动作而从臀缝间缓缓流出的东西将浅灰色的质地濡成一大片深灰色。  
托尼应该別开眼，但彼得看着他，湿润朦胧的双眼也拨开浓雾回复成托尼白日看见的模样。

＂可以请您将地上的衣服给我吗？＂  
托尼下意识蹲下地帮他捡起衣服，忘记他们手腕还连著手铐，砰地一声就把彼得带着趴倒在桌上，就像是一头伏在工作台上任人宰割的羊羔。托尼有点尴尬地摸摸鼻子，仍然没有解开手铐，只让彼得把那件衣服抱在怀里但也起不了任何遮蔽的作用。彼得没有抱怨他的举止与疼痛，轻声道谢后要托尼靠近他，才附在托尼耳边低声问道：＂您是什么时候发现的呢？毕竟我的……婶婶，可是对此深信不疑。＂  
托尼被他呼出的热气弄得有些难受，想要退开，却被彼得用自由的那只手勾住脖子，借力又缠上来，＂別动。有针孔正在窥视著我们。＂我建议我们就装成与恶灵讨价还价的样子吧。彼得靠在他的颈侧，似乎嫌这样亲密的姿势还不够，沿着从托尼耳际滑下的汗往上舔拭，效仿托尼最后亲吻他的动作，嘬住托尼的耳垂，垫在两排牙间磨了磨。  
托尼赶在少年的腿又要蹭到腿间前，把彼得重新压制住，迫使彼得只能仰倒在桌面往上看他。  
＂你的表演太过了。＂托尼皱著眉开始评点起他的表演，＂尤其梦魔竟然附身在小男孩身上而不是去引诱芳心寂寞的寡妇——別这样看我我说的都是事实——文献里的梦魔虽然雌雄同体，但不曾附身在男性身上引诱同性，也没有致使宿主梦游或者性格迥异的纪录。＂梦魔是不会附身於人类的，它们更倾向於亲自现身在人类面前，放纵并享受是它们遵循的本能。  
＂但你却不怕来自梅的惩罚。＂托尼指的是他背上那些才癒合不久翻长出玫瑰色肉疤的鞭痕，来自荊棘鞭的手笔，即使是不崇尚苦行的托尼也看得出执鞭者挥鞭的力道有多重，＂你一再用这些举动去逼迫梅，直到她认为连她的虔诚都无法拯救你，才同意你的提议向教会提出驱魔申请。＂  
＂您说对了大部份的事，包括自愿从我的婶婶那里领取鞭刑，但那是为了让我保持清醒。＂彼得放开手，完完全全对托尼袒露出他柔软的胸腹、下身及至那双让托尼浮想联翩的腿，＂疼痛可以提醒我，我的婶婶，那个曾是这世上除了父母与叔叔以外最爱我的人，怎么可能在我身上挥舞沾满血肉的鞭子，就为了那莫须有的恶灵。＂  
她才是附身於我身上，而我用尽千方百计终于求得您到来为我驱散的恶灵。

托尼在睡梦里想要翻身，但身上的被子把他盖得紧紧的，扯了几下都没能动，他才不情愿地睁开眼看，原来不是他不得动弹，是另一侧有人抱着他的腰顺便压住了被子。  
彼得已经穿好衣服，也把自己清理干净，但说什么都不愿回房间睡，他说那样他会做恶梦。托尼只好让他爬上自己的床，不带任何暗示，就只是单纯的同床共枕。如果只单单看他的睡脸，托尼怎么样都无法想像这个男孩会想出那种近似自虐的方法，就为了搏一条不晓得是生路还是死路的可能。  
他记得他后来问彼得：＂如果不是我来的话，你还是会这样做吗？＂像个如假包换的梦魔，去引诱每张邻近床上的人类，迷得对方食髓知味落入他织就的甜美陷阱里。  
彼得学托尼皱起眉头，很认真地思考他提出的问题，过了几分钟又舒展眉眼，＂一直只有您，史塔克先生。我的计划里只会有您出现，如果是別人来的话那就不会是现在这个样子了。＂  
托尼一时不晓得该说什么，彼得就已经钻进铺好的被窝里，将那个无所依靠的背留给他。  
显然彼得睡相不大好，或者他自己的床上还像个小孩儿一样摆了几个熊布偶跟抱枕，怀里得抱着其中一个才能睡好，现在到托尼床上没有那些，就把他当成替代品。

托尼仍然没有拿定主意。  
彼得睡前说的那个故事就像他在报纸的社会版面上偶尔瞄到的一小块，在这个社会竟已被人们接受并几近稀松平常的一部份：把孩子从原生家庭诱拐走后，顶替孩子亲属的身份与孩子共同生活。这解释了为什么彼得到了就学年纪他们却仍住在这么偏僻而生活不便的位置，没有网路与电话可求援，没车代步难以通行，借此切断孩子对外界的一切联系。  
通常这会发生在年纪更小的孩子身上，大约四五岁还不很能记事的时候是最好的，但彼得说他是十几岁时被带来这儿，从天天想逃跑到被施加各种惩罚而屈服，后来看着梅早晚不落的祷告才想起可以假藉恶灵附身寻求教会提供驱魔服务，这或许是他唯一能接触到外界的机会了。  
但托尼仍然想不起来自己是何时见过彼得的。他感觉得出彼得对他有种天然的依赖，甚至盲目地信任著他，就像一个痴迷的信徒追随信仰进而奉献一切——都奉献到床上来了。托尼忍不住叹气，他只希望彼得已经满十七岁，否则把他带回社会里，自己就是个诱拐未成年少年的恋童癖，说出去都没人信是彼得主动引诱他的，而且情况演变至此，不管彼得成年与否都已经让托尼觉得他已经是自己的责任了，这才是托尼最苦恼的地方。  
无论如何，都等睡饱养足精神后再来烦恼接下来该怎么做吧。托尼终于顺利翻身，把彼得搂在怀里再次睡去。

醒来后照旧没看见彼得，有了前一日的经验托尼不以为意，一边换衣服一边想要怎么跟梅说带彼得离开的事。他想用彼得无法在这里由他独自一人进行驱魔仪式，他得带他进城，在教会的庇佑与支援底下进行为由，如果梅如她表现出的那样虔诚，这么说应该能够取得她的首肯。  
反覆推敲几次后，托尼拿定了说词才下楼。餐桌上摆著一份早餐，梅与彼得不见踪影，老旧的水管攀延在屋子外发出嘶嘶的抽水声。  
托尼有点纳闷，因为窗外也没有他们俩的身影，整间屋子安静得像是一间废弃多年的空屋，外头则是荒野。他把早餐吃完，使用过的碗碟杯叉都洗干净，正要用干布擦干，才听到走廊处传来一道刺耳的推门声，然后是越来越接近的脚步声。  
托尼转身想要看是谁回来了，但正拿着的杯子与干布一个失手落到地上，然后是他。最后模糊的一眼是双勾著灰尘与蛛丝的鞋，可他看不清楚那是谁的，梅？还是彼得？  
但他已经来不及开口。

 

托尼并不是被唤醒的，是皮肉被倒钩勾拉扯著从昏沉里引出的痛楚迫使他睁眼，痛得他即使失去意识身体也自动泌出冷汗，汗又流过湧血的伤口使他感受到的痛感更盛。  
他忍著剧痛想要查看自己身上到底发生什么事，却发现自己双手反剪在背后并被铐在墙上。在失去意识前看到的鞋尖又闯入他的视线，托尼沿着那双鞋往上看，发现是正拿着一条荊棘短鞭的梅，还有在梅背后同样被铐在墙上的彼得。  
不幸中的大幸是彼得看起来没有外伤，但梅没有给托尼继续打量这些彼得的时间，下一鞭示威似的落在他的胸口。托尼以为自己对痛的忍耐点很低，可那一鞭下去带出了血痕他却能对上梅的视线，想他该怎么从这个绑架犯手上解围。那甚至不比他幻想里能把他撕裂的疼痛，只是越发让他清醒。  
托尼才想要开口，就是一顿鞭子如落雨下在他身上，连眼睛都差点被挥舞的鞭子抽到。他在那个情绪崩溃的女人诅咒一般的恶毒咆哮里知道了她真的在这间屋子里装了无数个针孔监视器，看见彼得在夜里推开他们两间相连房间中的暗门，而托尼一个驱魔师竟然不能抵御恶灵的诱惑，轻易放弃自己的使命，与恶灵做尽一切污秽至极之事。  
＂你现在正在想该怎么让我放了你吗，托尼？＂梅在说到他的名字时故意拉长音，咬著一种逗弄猎物的嘲笑腔调，＂我早就知道你才是彼得身上恶灵的根源，否则他又怎么会指定要你来呢，他在这之前可连驱魔是什么都不知道。＂  
所以我答应让他找你前来，梅的低语犹如毒蛇游移在托尼耳边，只要除去你我的男孩就能远离恶灵重回纯洁。只要没有你。  
托尼忍耐著一切，并庆幸梅的目光全在他身上，丝毫没有想到彼得那儿去。在这个时候彼得已是他的责任，他得付出所有去保护彼得这一件事无庸置疑。

梅似乎没有要立即＂除去＂他，她在托尼身上已经没有一块完好无缺之后，放下鞭子，说她要为托尼好好準备一场驱魔仪式。这通常就是杀了他的意思，托尼想，惊悚分尸片往往都是这么演的。梅走上房间中央的螺旋梯，托尼忽然明白那两间上锁的门的真正用途。  
彼得几乎是在梅关上螺旋梯尽头的那扇门时睁开眼的。托尼已经没有力气对他说什么，但男孩看起来似乎也不需要他有所做为。不知道从腕间还是哪儿抽出一根细铁丝，三两下就解开手铐，看着托尼鲜血淋漓的样子连忙为他解开手铐让他能够好好坐下。  
＂我在寄养家庭待过一段时间，那里的孩子教会我的。＂彼得颤抖著声音向他解释，不知该把手放在托尼哪儿才能搀他站起。托尼看他的样子笑了声，觉得彼得在这时候才看起来像是他年纪该有的反应。他让彼得为他拿起梅丟在他脚边的行李包，谢天谢地梅替他们省了事，车钥匙他就放在包里头。  
＂梅在上头我们不能直接上去，一楼的门又被锁住，你知不知道有其他方式能离开这儿？＂  
彼得指著唯一能通往外头的窗户说他很久前就撬开锁，只要他们踩着箱子从窗户爬出去就可以了。但他声音几乎要滴出眼泪来，眼眶也红得不得了。托尼揉揉他的头，＂我可能需要你帮我一把。＂  
彼得咬著唇用力点头。

托尼在彼得的帮助下吃力地爬出窗，两个人跌跌撞撞地跑向托尼的车。车锁开启的声音无可避免地引起梅的注意，他们听见梅从屋子里发出的尖叫，托尼在梅冲出门时发动车子，将梅留在后头，踩下油门扬长而去。

托尼并没有因此松懈，梅也是有车的，他不能保证她是否会追到他们。但他没有把这层顾虑说出口，只是扭头问彼得现在他想去哪。  
＂我能不能⋯⋯能不能不要再去寄养家庭了？何况我年纪已经这么大，再没两年便要离开那里。＂彼得希冀地瞅著他，＂我只想跟在您的身边，先生我从来就想跟著您。＂  
＂你可以回学校去读书，教会有奖学金名额，我可以替你安排。＂托尼不理他迳自说他认为可行的选项。  
＂我只要在您身边。＂彼得坚定地重复著这句话，＂否则我要跟教会说您在夜里干过的好事。＂托尼觉得自己额头青筋抽了下。什么叫做干过的好事，不就是干他吗？说得这么好听，是人都听得出来彼得的明示了。  
这下可好，他可帮自己捡回一个甩不脱的包袱了。  
托尼面上不显，心里却正唉声叹气，一时忘了他其实能把彼得丟给教会安排，只默默盘算起多了彼得后他的收入够不够两个人生活⋯⋯如果他不要三不五时拒绝教会丟来的案件，或许够吧？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

is this true?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彼得握着方向盘，将车驶往连他也不晓得的尽头。他已经渐渐掌握开车诀窍，而托尼早已因为身上的伤精疲力尽地睡去；他早前向托尼说了梅车子的轮胎在托尼来的时候就被他偷偷戳破，让托尼跟他换手休息一下。

他的眼角余光里一直有著托尼，这让他得以安心独自面对这段静谧。  
他还有些事并未对托尼说，像是托尼胸口的伤是在他为彼得亲生父亲驱魔、保护误闯入驱魔房间的小彼得所受的伤；像是他在那之后曾苦苦哀求要留在托尼身边为父亲赎罪，却被托尼说这不是小孩儿该做的事，把他留给教会安排去留；像是他并不是被那个后来冒名成为梅的女人诱骗，而是自愿与她一起离开寄养家庭，然后佯装成恶灵附身的模样诱骗那个女人同意找托尼前来——他总会有办法再见到托尼，并且留在他身边。

谁叫自始至终，托尼史塔克才是他日日魂牵梦萦的梦魔。

 

end.

 

 

 


End file.
